Equinoxe : Harry Potter et les Chasseurs d'Ombres
by Melusine d'Oratlante
Summary: Une étrange personne est sur le point d'entrer dans la vie de Harry... qui est-elle ? Et... jusqu'à quel point peut-on changer l'Histoire ?
1. Prologue

Quelques explications pour commencer, ou « oh non, encore elle ! v'là qu'ça la reprend ! mais faites-la taire ! ». Enfin bon, petite note d'introduction, quoi. Rrrhm.  
  
Voici la première fic que j'avais pensé écrire. Il ne s'agissait en fait au départ non d'une potterfiction mais d'une histoire que dont j'entrevoyais les possibilités (c'est-à-dire que j'ai trouvé que j'avais des idées vachement bien, ah dis donc) depuis fort longtemps. Je suis très attachée à mes personnages ; j'ai décidé, tout comme mes deux aventurières du « Livre des Traverses » (Note de l'auteur : c'est une fic très intéressante que j'ai écrite moi-même avec mon concours ; elle est vraiment très bien, si si, vous devriez la lire), de les transposer dans le monde d'Harry Potter (je sais pas vous, mais moi quand je dis ça, j'ai l'impression de parler comme une bande-annonce de Walt Disney) : bref, de faire du recyclage. Ayant un taf monstrueux (Severogue chou, tu me pardonne, j'ai piquée ton expression préférée), j'ai décidé de l'écrire au compte-goutte. En somme, je m'en vas te me les faire bosser, moi, ce tas d'feignants ! Traduction : si vous voulez la suite, envoyez-moi plein de reviews. Nyark nyark nyark. !!! *ricanement sardonique très voldemesque*  
  
Disclaimer : tiens ! voilà bien la preuve de l'hégémonie anglophone sur notre pauvre vieux continent. encore un mot barbare (in inneugliche in zeu texte, on dit « barbaric ». joli, non ?) qu'il me faut écrire afin d'être comprise. (paraît qu'y en a des, comme qui dirait, qui paraîtrait même qu'y z'y trouvent que quand est-ce que j'parle, on pige rieng). Ben zutre alors ! Et si j'ai envie de les garder, les persos ? Ouais, bon, d'un aut' côté, j'ai pas très envie ; j'préfère les miens (eh les loupiots, au passage : les persos que vous zavez pas vus dans « Harry Potter, le livre », c'est normâââl, comme qui dirait : c'est les miens), et puis bon. j'voudrais pas donner des noms, mais certaines excitées du bocal pourraient vouloir me chercher des noises (de bronze, hahaha), si je leur piquait Sirius, Severus, Remus, Harry, Ron, Draco, Gilderoy, Seamus, Dean, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Percy, Neville. les zautres aussi. Enfin bref, tous les mecs, des mignons aux potables en passant par les carrément moches, mais tous les goûts se trouvant au sein de notre mère la Nature, on va pas discuter, s'pas, mais z'enfin bon. Enfin les persos de Madame Rowling y sont pas-t-à moi, vu qu'y sont à Madame Rowling. CQFD. MAIS JE GARDE LES MIENS, NOM D'UNE BAGUETTE !  
  
Ah, et puis j'ai oublié le principal. bonne lecture ! (je vous adore)  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Quelque part entre les ombres  
  
  
  
« L'idée de la mort suit ma pensée comme l'ombre de mon corps ; et plus forte est la joie, la lumière, plus l'ombre est noire. » (André Gide)  
  
  
  
  
  
Le vent jouait dans sa fourrure, dessinant de curieuses ondes sur la soie noire. Les yeux mis-clos, les oreilles tournées vers l'extérieur, les vibrisses frémissantes dans la brise automnale, immobile et souverain dans la nuit voilée, le chat observait. Nul ne s'apercevait de sa présence, car il était souple et silencieux. Un habile espion, ou un rusé chasseur, selon les circonstances, ce qui souvent revenait au même. Il se tenait sur cette pierre depuis longtemps déjà, tout au moins le temps eût paru long à un être plus pressé que lui. Mais le félin était aussi rapide, et ne craignait guère les retards. Un souffle passa, qui lui fit dresser l'oreille. Une forme sombre se profila aux abords de la colline, d'abord fragment d'obscurité vacillante, puis ses contours devinrent plus nets. Dans cette nuit où le seul mouvement perceptible était celui du vent, l'agitation désordonnée de la silhouette paraissait incongrue. Comme sensible à l'étrangeté de cette apparition, le chat frémit, tournant la tête vers la forme mouvante, ses yeux s'entrouvrant suffisamment pour lui permettre de s'adapter à la vision nocturne tout en éteignant le reflet chatoyant d'une étoile dans ses yeux mordorés. Lentement, avec une grâce hypnotique, le chat s'aplatit sur la pierre encore tiède.  
  
Lorsque l'homme s'approcha, la respiration sifflante d'avoir couru et trébuché, il se laissa tomber contre un providentiel amas de roches. Adossé à l'abri précaire, il cherchait à reprendre son souffle, la gorge sèche et les poumons brûlants. Ses cheveux clairs et ternes collaient en mèches humides sur ses tempes et sa nuque ; la robe qu'il portait, visiblement trop grande, lui donnait un aspect négligé, accentué par les tâches suspectes sur les manches, le bas et l'ourlet déchiré. De la terre, de l'herbe, et peut-être autre chose de plus ancien. Le chat huma l'air imprégné d'odeurs nouvelles ; senteur de l'herbe écrasée, remugle de peur et de sueur mêlées, arôme enivrant de cette autre chose, plus fluide, plus sombre, qui même en séchant sur le tissu malmené exhalait la chasse. Les sens du félin s'aiguisèrent à l'appel de l'instinct. Il pouvait à présent détecter la moindre vibration dans l'air, bondir sur sa proie avec célérité et la déchirer de ses crocs aigus. L'excitation grandissante lui fit lever brusquement la tête, le corps tendu sous son pelage lustré. L'homme reprenait son souffle. Il passa machinalement une main sanglante dans ses cheveux sales. Inconscient de ses propres effluves, il inspecta son corps, à la recherche de quelque blessure ; son regard s'attarda sur sa robe sombre et maculée, déchirée à plusieurs endroits. Il chercha sa baguette magique, tombée près de lui au terme de sa course épuisante. Il la ramassa, l'épousseta sommairement et se redressa sur un coude. Ses petits yeux rapprochés croisèrent ceux du chat. Deux émeraudes pailletées d'or vrillèrent deux flaques de boue. Comme par instinct, l'homme eut un mouvement de recul. Stoïque, le chat demeura immobile, conscient de son pouvoir, se contentant de toiser l'intrus. Toute velléité semblait s'être envolée ; son attitude dénotait une simple curiosité distante. Son appréhension quelque peu dissipée, l'homme se leva avec lourdeur. Il était de taille moyenne, la silhouette floue de ceux qui ont maigri trop vite ; la robe qu'il portait devait certainement avoir connu des jours meilleurs, mais dans un temps très ancien. Plissant ses yeux aux paupières tombantes, il chercha à distinguer davantage que cette forme sombre posée sur le rocher. Les deux petits points lumineux des yeux étant les seuls repères sûrs, il ne les quitta pas du regard. Prudemment, il raffermit sa prise sur la baguette de hêtre. Il eût été stupide de se faire attaquer par un vulgaire matou après avoir échappé à des Aurors aguerris. « Minet, minet. » murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Le chat recula d'un pas avec un dégoût évident. L'homme se demanda si c'était un comportement normal pour un chat. Surtout pour une bestiole probablement affamée, puisqu'elle ne s'enfuyait pas. « Sale bête. ». Le petit fauve lui jeta un regard où se mêlait méfiance, répulsion, et une étrange lueur de triomphe. Bizarre, donc suspect. Et par conséquent, dangereux. Par réflexe peut-être, l'homme baissa une fraction de seconde les yeux vers sa baguette, à la fois arme et bouclier, vieille complice de ses méfaits. « Avad. » Il s'interrompit. De chat, il n'y avait plus trace. Au lieu de se sentir rassuré par la pensée que, sans doute, l'animal avait enfin compris que l'être humain ne transportait rien de mangeable, ou tout simplement qu'il n'était guère animé de bonne intentions à son égard, l'homme se sentit frissonner. Où était donc passée cette maudite bête ? Ses genoux fléchirent lorsqu'il sentit un poids s'abattre sur son échine. La surprise, autant que la douleur, lui arracha un cri. Il sentit confusément le sang poisser, recouvrant les stigmates d'autres blessures, infligées à d'autres que lui-même. La souffrance lui faisait perdre la raison, et il ne pouvait s'apercevoir que ses glapissements attiraient des rumeurs confuses ; des gens au loin accouraient vers la colline. Le poids fut retiré, et il s'écroula, terrassé, à genoux. Pantelant, il leva un regard brouillé par la sueur et les larmes vers la créature devant lui. Hypnotisé et anéanti, terrorisé et stupéfait à la fois, il rencontra à nouveau le regard aussi dur que l'émeraude dans les yeux d'un fauve immense, au pelage noir et lustré, au muscles puissants et aux crocs étincelants. La terreur abjecte qui l'envahit alors fut la dernière émotion que le blessé pût encore exprimer ; l'épuisement avait eut raison de la moindre pensée cohérente lorsqu'une mâchoire immense se referma sur sa nuque pour un monstrueux coup de grâce. Le craquement sinistre et caractéristique des os, mêlé au gargouillis du sang, fut presque étouffé par les éclats de voix qui s'entendaient au bas du tertre. Avec un dernier regard pour le corps inerte affalé dans l'herbe, semblable à un pantin désarticulé et grotesque, une expression de stupeur douloureuse sur son visage meurtri, le terrible vainqueur s'éloigna prestement, disparaissant dans l'obscurité tutélaire de la forêt proche. Les hommes arrivèrent enfin au sommet. Près d'une sorte de dolmen dû aux caprices de la nature, ils découvrirent le macabre spectacle d'un corps torturé, et les signes évidents d'une lutte acharnée, mais sans espoir. Aucun d'eux ne fut très ému, car le macchabée était un criminel recherché depuis longtemps par le Ministère. A dire vrai, beaucoup des Aurors furent soulagés qu'un autre ait fait le travail à leur place. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'avec l'aide de membres haut placés et néanmoins corrompus, l'assassin s'en serait tiré, peut-être même sans procès. Il n'empêchait que l' « arrestation » anonyme avait plutôt tourné au carnage. « On fera un rapport aux autorités supérieures » dit enfin un vieil homme bardé de cicatrices, et doté d'une jambe de bois. « Et tant pis pour ce salaud, ce n'est après tout que justice. Il ne s'agit d'ailleurs sûrement qu'un d'un banal règlement de comptes entre mangemorts. Vous n'allez quand même pas chialer sur son sort, non ? » Les autres haussèrent les épaules. Certains maugréèrent, frissonnant parfois. L'un d'eux s'appuya à une pierre, le dos tourné, pour vomir. On fit appeler des Médicomages pour s'occuper du corps. Il y eut à peine un léger remue-ménage signifiant que des dispositions étaient prises pour l'enlèvement du corps ; à peine quelques va-et-vient afin d'inspecter le périmètre du sinistre spectacle. A l'aube, la colline était déserte.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Dans son vaste manoir, Armand de Karell apprenait la nouvelle d'une arrestation surprenante en lisière de la Forêt Interdite, non loin du collège Poudlard. A demi soulagé, il se détourna du feu, où la tête d'un responsable du Ministère venait de disparaître avec un « plop », et se dirigea vers ses appartements. La disparition d'un tel homme n'était pas en soi une tragédie, la victime étant un criminel reconnu, responsable de la mort de nombreux innocents, mais il pensait à la sauvagerie du meurtre avec quelque appréhension - lui-même n'habitait qu'à l'autre bout de la Forêt Interdite. Armand de Karell avait deux enfants, et la possibilité qu'ils encourent un danger était sa plus grande crainte. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était préoccupé, il se rendit dans le vaste salon du manoir, où il était à peu près sûr de trouver Morgane. Il appréciait sa compagnie et sa conversation, sa présence réconfortante. Armand de Karell était veuf depuis de nombreuses années, et sa fille aînée représentait une présence féminine de substitution à sa défunte femme. Elle était âgée de vingt-quatre ans, soit neuf ans d'écart avec son frère Christophe ; c'était tout naturellement qu'elle s'était investie du rôle de mère. Mûre avant l'âge - elle avait onze ans à la mort de Mme de Karell - Morgane possédait une finesse de jugement qui enchantait son père, cultivé et méditatif. Mr de Karell occupait un poste important au Ministère de la Magie, mais on ne savait lequel, car ses activités étaient tenues secrètes. Ses nombreuses et pesantes obligations ne lui faisaient qu'apprécier davantage son foyer. En ce soir brumeux d'automne, la grande cheminée du salon flambait allègrement. Morgane de Karell était confortablement avachie sur un des fauteuils de cuir ; une attitude peu conforme aux règles à respecter dans un tel endroit, mais propice au calme d'une soirée intime entre membres de la famille. Dans un coin de la pièce, Christophe lisait tranquillement un ouvrage traitant du Quidditch ; le sport le plus populaire dans le monde sorcier, passionnant tous les garçons entre sept et soixante-dix-sept ans sans exception aucune. Armand de Karell ne fut guère étonné de trouver, affalé dans son fauteuil préféré, le jeune Wilhelm Vremler. Celui-ci était un habitué des soirées au coin du feu ; fils de deux Aurors réputés et collègues regrettés d'Armand, Klaus et Ingrid Vremler, Wilhelm avait été dans la même classe que Morgane durant leur sept années à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. Après la mort de ses parents, survenue peu après celle la mère de Morgane, il était venu habiter chez les de Karell. Vivant à présent d'un salaire de professeur - et surtout de pique-assiette, suivant les dires de Morgane - il continuait néanmoins à hanter régulièrement le vaste Manoir. Mr de Karell ne se serait risqué à l'avouer, mais il appréciait énormément la présence de jeunes gens dans sa maison ; sans eux, le petit château aux sombres murs de pierre lui aurait semblé bien plus froid et humide. Le Manoir avait été ainsi nommé, il y avait de cela plusieurs siècles, par les gens habitant ses dépendances, aujourd'hui détruites. La grande demeure avait été une place forte, et elle en avait gardé une allure solennelle de gardien. La famille de Karell était d'origine française. On se souvenait plus très bien quand au juste, un couple était venu s'installer en Grande- Bretagne afin de collaborer avec le Ministère anglais ; ils n'en étaient jamais repartis. Armand de Karell était à présent le dernier d'une longue lignée d'Aurors, de ministres de la Magie, de diplomates et autres personnalités. le tout à la tête d'une fortune considérable. Les héritiers de Karell n'avaient épousé que des françaises - par snobisme ? - perpétuant la tradition jusqu'à Armand de Karell. Lui-même avait convolé - en justes noces, comme qui de droit - avec une femme étrange du nom de Kelly, ou Kellian - quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Les gens ne connaissaient pas grand chose de la famille de Mr de Karell (ce qui était un exploit dans un milieu où chacun aime à décortiquer la vie de ses semblables), bien que lui- même fût très apprécié ; on savait qu'il était veuf, que sa femme lui avait laissé deux enfants et, avant toute chose, qu'il était très riche. Ce détail était plus volontiers retenu par la gent féminine ; mais malgré le fait alléchant que Mr de Karell fût encore bel homme, feue « Kelly » continuait d'accaparer ses pensées ; outre cela, l'un des rejetons était adulte et l'autre adolescent. Toutes profiteuses restaient donc relativement à l'écart. Lorsqu' Armand de Karell pénétra dans le vaste salon, les « enfants » étaient plongés dans une joyeuse discussion portant sur les mérites de la Mandragore. Morgane se tourna vers son père : « - Will me soutient qu'on doit l'utiliser chaque fois que c'est possible. Mais la Mandragore est dangereuse, c'est exactement comme si tu refilais de la belladone, ou de l'arsenic à chaque petit rhume ; ça fait bien effet, on guérit vite, mais à long terme c'est l'empoisonnement. - Morgane, si tu avait été attentive (Wilhelm jeta un regard en coin à Mr de Karell), enfin plus attentive en Botanique, tu te rendrais compte qu'il suffit de bien doser et. - A court terme ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes sorciers que nous devons utiliser des formules à tort et à travers ; qui sait si les générations futures ne pâtiront pas de nos excès de sortilèges ? - Si cela peut te rassurer, ma petite fille, une certaine branche du Ministère se doit de travailler sur de tels problèmes », intervint tranquillement Mr de Karell. (Il s'installa dans un fauteuil près du feu puis reprit la parole avec une sorte de demi-sourire :) « Je pourrais peut- être te confier un poste, afin que tu diriges les opérations ? Tu aurais un grand bureau, avec sans doute un secrétaire ennuyeux mais compétent, du parchemin en-tête à ton nom, et beaucoup de gens sous tes ordres. Qu'en dis- tu ? » Sous une cascade de cheveux noirs, Morgane fit une grimace aussi horrible qu'éloquente. « Je crains que notre chère Morgane ne soit pas encore prête pour la vie de bureau », remarqua Wilhelm gaiement. Christophe leva enfin le nez de son livre pour ajouter avec une fausse candeur : « On dirait que notre chère Morgane est mûre pour une carrière d'Auror ronchon : elle ressemble de plus en plus à Fol'Oeil » Morgane leva un sourcil, avala beaucoup d'air puis se tourna vers son frère. « Notre petit Chris pourrait faire un bon Gilderoy Lockhart, étant donnée la manière dont il tourne autour de Nephariane. » Wilhelm émit un son étranglé, comme s'il avait voulu parler et avaler en même temps. Nephariane était sa s?ur adoptive. Christophe prit une couleur de framboise bien mûre et sa s?ur se rencogna dans son fauteuil avec un air boudeur. Leur père écarquilla les yeux exagérément, avec un mélange de peine feinte et de fausse surprise, puis s'enfonça dans son propre siège en joignant les mains. Morgane donna le signal de la détente en éclatant de rire, ce qui fit s'enfuir un chat noir posé sur l'ottomane. Au bout d'un moment, Mr de Karell se redressa et signala l'extinction des feux. Wilhelm se retira après une ultime poignée de main (et une bise tendre à Morgane, tableau que contempla Christophe avec un air narquois de conspirateur) et la famille de Karell se retrouva seule. S'inclinant légèrement, leur père souhaita une bonne nuit aux deux enfants, puis se retira dans ses appartements. Morgane et Christophe regagnèrent l'aile du Manoir qui leur était réservée, bras dessus-bras dessous. Après un baiser très doux déposé sur la joue de son petit frère, Morgane de Karell s'éloigna vers sa chambre, laissant une traînée de parfum délicat. Elle se retourna à mi-parcours, pour faire un clin d'?il magistral de ses grands yeux d'émeraude. Virevoltant, elle partit enfin, vision étrange de longues boucles noires glissant sur des épaules d'albâtre, à la démarche souple de félin. Christophe la regarda disparaître aux détours d'un couloir. Sa s?ur était vraiment une personne étrange, aussi changeante qu'une flamme, parfois douce et tendre, parfois aussi dure et cruelle qu'un fauve. Secrète. Imprévisible, et pourtant si droite. Il gagna sa chambre en songeant aux grands yeux verts de Morgane, d'un vert profond, brillant et dur comme la pierre, au regard clair et franc, qui semblaient posséder leur propre vérité, et tant de secrets. Elle avait les yeux de sa mère. de leur mère, qu'il n'avait que si peu connu. Christophe sentit confusément une tristesse douce le gagner, comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait ces souvenirs enfuis ; Morgane avait été sa vraie mère, et tous les secrets du monde n'y pourraient rien changer. Il avait en elle une confiance aveugle et méritée ; il la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Il pouvait presque lire dans chacune de ses pensées, réputées insondables ; mais ce soir. « N'empêche. je me demande ce qu'elle cachait. » Et une inquiétude confuse, sinistrement familière, se glissa dans tout son être. Avec cette étrange clairvoyance qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'un danger menaçait, cette prescience héritée de sa mère et qui lui rappelait tout son désarroi, Christophe sentit l'abîme tout proche. Quelque chose approchait.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Dans le ciel brumeux d'automne, au plus profond de la nuit, dans les dernières heures précédant l'aube, la lune semblait perdre un peu de son éclat. Sa lueur étrange et énigmatique évoquait un ?il grand ouvert, éclairé par une lampe. Une sorte de reflet surnaturel, presque malsain, reflet d'une lumière autant que d'un feu intérieur. Une clarté à la fois artificielle et naturelle, comme si cette luminescence était empruntée, ou volée. Dans la Forêt Interdite, là où les rayons lunaires ne pouvaient même pénétrer, un petit être glabre, aux longs doigts palmés, léchait avidement une tache sur le sol moussu. Cet être était habitué à l'obscurité ; il voyait très bien sans lumière que cette tache était rouge. D'un beau rouge carmin. Mais c'était surtout très bon. Un animal quelconque avait du s'écorcher contre l'arbre décharné mais menaçant, à moins qu'un prédateur y ait fait un bon repas. Avec sa langue verte, l'être aux longs doigts continuait le sien. Quelque part ailleurs, au creux de son abri plongé dans l'obscurité, un autre être dormait d'un sommeil agité. Un mouvement brusque lui arracha un gémissement : son bras était entouré d'un épais bandage, déjà rougi. Un ?il entrouvert tandis que la clarté opalescente de la lune se coulait dans la chambre, et un éclat de jade s'alluma un instant dans les pupilles dilatées. Un éclat perlé découvrit des dents blanches et aiguës. Puis le calme revint. La lune disparaissait silencieusement, annonçant l'aurore.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Ah. et bien voilà la fin de cette mise en haleine. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dois- je subir vivats ou insultes ? Les deux me feraient plaisir (avec toutefois quelque préférence pour la première réaction), et j'espère que vous aurez le courage de m'écrire un petit mot. D'avance merci ^-^ 


	2. Chapitre 1

Blablabla, ou le courrier des lecteurs  
  
Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs... Merci à mes gentils reviewers (peu, il est vrai, mais je m'attache à la qualité plus qu'à la quantité, n'est-ce pas, Severogue-chou ?). Vous semblez apprécier ce que je fais, même si vous trouvez ça parfois « confus ». *renifle d'un air sarcastique*. Mais j'ai quand même quelques fans ! ^-^ (qui est bill.gates@microsoft.com ?)  
  
Avant-propos  
  
Voici le retour - je l'espère - tant attendu de Miss Morgane et de ses petits tracas personnels...  
  
Oui, ça a mis un temps fou. Et non, je ne vais pas faire apparaître Harry tout de suite. C'est looong à se mettre en place, voyez-vous ? L'intrigue est, comme « on » me l'a déjà fait remarquer, plutôt compliquée ; mais il faut dire que j'ai besoin d'introduire les « pièces rapportées », comme dirait ma môman, avecque sensibilité et délicatesse... Et cela risque de prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu. Je sais que l'intérêt du rôle des de Karell ne paraît pas évident pour l'instant, mais la patience est une grande vertu... et puis une petite incompréhension par ci-par là n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, s'pas ?  
  
Pour la mise en page, j'essaie d'arrêter de tripoter les terminaisons de fichiers, et je ne fais plus de bricolages idiots avec du préformaté HTML. Avec un peu de chance, mon texte sera centrera quand je lui dit. En attendant, lisez quand même Beaucoup de bruit pour rien, c'est court et mystérieux... et depuis que j'ai tripoté l'uploadage, ça manque sérieusement de reviews.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il me semble avoir déjà que, je cite : « BORDEL DE MERDE , MAIS TOUT LE MONDE LE SAIT QUE CES FOUTUS PERSONNAGES NE SONT PAS A MOI !!! » Tout de même, tant d'histoires pour quelques taches sur un bout de papier...  
  
Chantage  
  
Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je manque toujours de reviews. Je suis une grande désespérée ! Alors j'ai décidé que le dixième reviewer gagnait un bô conte de Noël au pays d'Harry Potter, sauce Mélusine... (Severogue, mon chéri, je t'interdis de voter deux fois) Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour gagner la gloire, quand même. je me sens très Malefoy, tout d'un coup...  
  
Et voici le plus important : laissez-moi vous souhaiter une bonne lecture...  
  
  
  
  
  
- Equinoxe -  
  
  
  
Chapitre Premier  
  
  
  
Ce que vivent les roses.  
  
  
  
« On me disait que quelques morts étaient nécessaires pour amener un monde où l'on ne tuerait plus. » (Albert Camus, La Peste)  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Le moment qu'Homère avait qualifié d' « Aurore aux doigts de roses » arrivait, dans un grand frisson matutinal. On avait la sensation que l'air humide en acquérait un parfum différent, plus fragile. L'air bruissait d'un ton mouillé et paresseux ; l'herbe cédait sous le poids de la rosée matineuse ; les fleurs penchaient joliment sous la brume légère. Quelques petits animaux couraient ça et là d'un air affairé, certains faisaient une courte halte pour épier les alentours.  
  
Ainsi un tamia se figea au pied d'un chêne, humant la brise de son nez noir et minuscule. Penchant la tête avec curiosité, le petit écureuil observa un court instant deux congénères se poursuivre sur la branche d'un vieil orme ; puis son attention fut distraite par le son étouffé d'un fruit chutant quelque part...  
  
Il ne tourna la tête que trop à temps pour voir fondre le chat noir.  
  
Avec un petit cri de terreur, il fit un bond démesuré que ne laissait pas supposer sa taille réduite, puis s'enfuit en trois sauts agiles jusqu'à la plus haute branche. De là, il se mit à injurier le chat avec le vocabulaire le plus ordurier que peut posséder un rongeur, puis disparut sous le regard renfrogné du fauve en miniature. Quelques merles effrayés qui s'étaient envolés plus loin se remirent à chanter avec l'imperturbabilité que confère une longue habitude.  
  
Bredouille mais impavide, le petit chasseur se dirigea vers la grande maison dans l'espoir d'un substantiel réconfort.  
  
*****  
  
Dans une grande chambre du Manoir, Morgane ôtait les bandages qui protégeaient son bras. La gaze était rougie, mais la chair était intacte. Avec un demi-sourire satisfait, la jeune femme jeta le pansement souillé dans une corbeille à linge et se dirigea, pieds nus, vers la penderie. Elle y choisit une robe d'un vert très sombre : ce jour-là, elle n'allait pas à l'Ecole. Brossant avec application ses longs cheveux noirs, elle les fit glisser sur ses épaules d'un air songeur. Son reflet, qui la considérait d'un ?il réprobateur depuis un bon moment, déclara d'un air boudeur :  
  
« Si l'on continue à rentrer à point d'heure, l'on aura des cernes sous les yeux. Ce n'est vraiment ce que l'on veut, si ? »  
  
Morgane se redressa, rejetant son épaisse chevelure brune en arrière. Levant un sourcil critique, elle répliqua :  
  
« Si l'on a une remarque à faire, autant qu'elle ne concerne pas mes heures de sortie. Je rentre quand je veux, et rien de tout cela ne te regarde. Occupe-toi plutôt de tes problèmes d'intendance. A ce propos, je t'ai prise l'autre jour en train de refléter une ride inexistante. Je me demande bien qui dissimule quoi, ici. »  
  
Le reflet lui rendit un regard fulminant. Monument de vexation intense, il croisa les bras, détourna la tête et tapa du pied, mais se tut. Morgane lui lança un petit sourire narquois, et s'en fut d'un pas léger après une horrible grimace. Elle dévala l'escalier jusqu'à la première salle à manger.  
  
*****  
  
Le Manoir de la famille de Karell tenait à la fois de la place forte, du châtelet et du labyrinthe. Selon Wilhelm, Thésée en personne ne s'y fût pas retrouvé, même avec l'aide de toutes les Ariane du monde. Cependant, après des années d'observation, d'exploration et d'imprudences, et en partie grâce à une éducation ponctuée de sermons sur le thème : « aucun-de-Karell- ne-saurait-se-perdre-dans-sa-propre-maison », les héritiers de la demeure en arrivaient à connaître (presque) toutes les pièces du Manoir, et pour peu qu'ils fussent curieux et dissipés, plus encore.  
  
Il en avait été ainsi pour Morgane et Christophe, qui tour à tour et au fil de leurs années d'enfance avaient fait d'intéressantes découvertes. La dernière en date concernait les vestiges d'un cabinet noir empreint de magie, et révélateur d'expériences peu orthodoxes. L'enthousiasme des enfants ayant été à la mesure de l'indignation de leur gouvernante, la pièce secrète avait été condamnée par quelque charme de défense - au grand dam d'au moins une partie des témoins.  
  
Certaines des pièces étaient communes et accueillantes - comprendre dans la majorité des cas : convenablement chauffées - ; elles étaient situées de plain-pied. A l'étage se trouvaient plusieurs chambres, dont celle du maître de maison et des enfants, l'une dans l'aile Est, les autres dans l'aile Ouest, comme les chambres d'amis. Au second étage se trouvaient des bureaux, des pièces de travail, des cabinets d'expériences, et une immense bibliothèque. A l'étage du dessus, le quartier des domestiques jouxtait un débarras ; sous les combles enfin. nul ne savait réellement : le grenier passait pour être hanté, du moins abriter quelque créature terrible et hybride. Les pièces en étaient interdites, peut-être à tort, mais nul ne s'y était risqué.  
  
Morgane se dirigeait vers la première salle à manger, réservé à l'usage exclusif des membres de la famille ; parfaite pour le repas (simple.) du petit déjeuner. La seconde salle à manger était bien plus grande, elle était destinée à la réception ; y prenaient place une cinquantaine d'invités et un petit orchestre. Elle était peu utilisée, bien que le maître de maison ne fût pas misanthrope. Sans atteindre le degré de convivialité d'Amphitryon, Armand de Karell savait recevoir ; mais depuis de nombreuses années, il fallait se méfier de tout le monde. Et par les temps qui couraient, temps bien sombres lorsqu'on savait que Celui-dont-on- ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom était de retour, le principe était malheureusement vérifiable. La troisième des salles à manger était de dimensions plus modeste que la précédente ; on y accueillait un nombre réduit de convives. C'est dans cette pièce que Morgane trouva attablés son père, son frère et un hôte supplémentaire : son propre parrain, le célèbre Maugrey Fol-?il, dont la jambe de bois et le caractère exécrable avaient au moins autant que le talent participé à la légende.  
  
L'Auror en retraite salua sa filleule d'un « salut gamine » joyeux, tonitrué entre deux bouchées d'un excellent bacon. Sarah, la gouvernante qui faisait aussi office de cuisinière, contemplait le non moins célèbre ?il artificiel d'un drôle d'air ; Armand feignait une impassibilité bienveillante et son fils tentait de ne pas s'étrangler avec sa tartine à force de rire. Alastor Maugrey, dont l'?il magique surveillait toute la scène en gigotant indépendamment du premier, affectait de ne rien voir. Après un baiser léger déposé sur la joue de son frère, Morgane finit par s'asseoir, entamant de bon appétit une crêpe fumante. La conversation portait sur une série de meurtres mystérieux. Christophe, la bouche pleine, n'en perdait pas une miette ; Morgane écoutait d'une oreille qui semblait distraite. Sarah, monument de réprobation vivant, faisait passer les plats brûlants d'un air renfrogné. A l'évidence, ce n'était pas le genre de conversations que l'on pouvait se permettre à table, et en particulier le matin de bonne heure.  
  
« - ...être. Mais ça n'était pas un loup-garou.  
  
- On en est sûr ?  
  
- Affirmatif. La trace - enfin l'empreinte, appelle ça comme tu veux - de la mâchoire ne correspond pas. D'après les gars qui ont examiné le corps, et c'était des spécialistes, tu peux me croire (il eut un reniflement sarcastique), c'est beaucoup plus gros. Morgane fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Mmu 'ros ?, interrogea Christophe fasciné, la bouche pleine (non sans s'attirer un regard scandalisé de la gent féminine)  
  
- Exact, gamin, lui répondit son voisin, dont les cicatrices empêchaient toute interprétation d'attitude.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? reprit Armand.  
  
- C'est bien le problème : ils n'en savent fichtrement rien non plus ! Je vais finir par croire que ces types sont réellement des incapables...  
  
- Je te ferais remarquer, parrain adoré, que tu « finis » tout le temps depuis des années, fit calmement observer Morgane.  
  
Alastor se racla bruyamment la gorge. « Evidemment. Ils ne sont pas foutus (il eut droit à un regard sévère de la part de Sarah) de déterminer correctement les causes de la mort de ce pauvre type, et en plus il faudrait que l'assassin ne soit pas recensé dans leurs satanés (second regard meurtrier) bouquins ; et maintenant, ils m'annoncent tranquillement que je ne peux pas enquêter ! Trop vieux, qu'ils disent ! J'leur en... » Le reste se perdit dans un marmonnement continu qui ne s'interrompit que lorsque la gouvernante eût posé sous son nez une assiettée de crêpes fumantes. Il jeta à son tour un regard ronchon à Sarah qui levait les yeux au plafond tout en ramassant quelques assiettes, et n'en parut guère émue. Armand suivait la scène avec un flegme tout britannique, sans pour autant dissimuler un léger sourire. Christophe, qui avait depuis longtemps englouti sa part, était prêt à reprendre son activité préférée en la présence de son parrain : le bombarder de questions.  
  
« - Comment un monstre quelconque peut-il être inconnu du Ministère ?  
  
- Parce que cette bande de nouilles (Armand échangea un regard avec sa fille, lui-même travaillait au Ministère) s'attend toujours à tout trouver dans ses p... (il s'interrompit le temps d'observer furtivement Sarah) vieux bouquins. Et bien entendu, ils ne tiennent jamais compte des recherches des autres départements.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
Armand prit la parole. « Un des problèmes les plus importants du Ministère anglais de la Magie est qu'il ne sait pas transmettre ses informations. Les départements se méfient les uns des autres, et gardent jalousement leurs secrets -  
  
- Je croyais qu'il y avait un Département de la Coopération ?  
  
- Il s'agit d'un niveau international, et donc diplomatique. Prend l'exemple de Durmstrang, l'école de magie des pays slaves : nul ne sait où elle se trouve. En Bulgarie, peut-être, en Biélorussie ? Ou ailleurs !. Très bien, mais comment veux-tu porter un quelconque secours ou espérer demander assistance à des gens qui s'enferment ?  
  
- Pourtant tu tiens toi-même tes affaires secrètes...  
  
- De mes affaires ne dépend pas le sort de milliers de personnes. » Morgane eut un regard qui exprimait son profond scepticisme, mais choisit de voler au secours de son père.  
  
« Vois-tu Christophe, le problème avec notre actuel Ministère - et que cela reste entre nous, ce n'est pas politiquement correct - est qu'il est si jaloux et protecteur de son unité que paradoxalement il se divise lui-même. La coopération n'est possible que du moment que chacun donne un part égale d'informations. Mais les Langues-de-plomb refusent toute entente avec les « Moldus », qui pourraient divulguer leurs propres secrets ; d'un autre côté, eux-mêmes sont si bien renseignés qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'une telle prostitution, comme ils la qualifient, pour parvenir à leurs fins. Le peuple n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qui se passe, même si c'est très dur à comprendre. Il refuse d'ailleurs toute compréhension, qui lui ferait voir sa vie autrement. Le peuple déteste la vérité, elle est souvent contraire à ce qu'il voit, et croit. Alors le Ministère s'adapte en conséquences : une partie de l'iceberg est visible et donne à ceux qui l'ont élu pain et jeux, tandis que l'autre partie, les trois-quarts immergés, règle les affaires comme bon lui semble... »  
  
Maugrey Fol-?il hocha la tête. « Et c'est aussi pour ça que les p'tits gars chargés de l'enquête préfèreraient voir un loup-garou ou pire, un vilain partisan de Voldemort, mais pas autre chose -  
  
- Comme quoi ?  
  
- Oh, et bien ces sortes de choses qu'on ne trouve pas dans les pays civilisés - des expériences qui auraient mal tourné, de la magie noire, des créatures hybrides.  
  
- Est-ce que la... chose qui a tué cet homme, la nuit dernière, était une créature de ce genre ?  
  
- Peut-être. Peut-être aussi que c'était seulement un chien errant, un loup, pourquoi pas, ou un garou vraiment énorme. Mais bien sûr ce genre de créature est censé être couché sur un registre avec beaucoup de détails, et surveillé...  
  
- Et ils n'admettront jamais qu'un de ces détails leur a échappé, » acheva Morgane. « Je crois, jeune homme, que tu as une journée à passer sur les bancs du collège... » Christophe se leva de table en maugréant. Sarah se dépêcha de passer derrière lui pour débarrasser son coin de table, tandis que la conversation continuait, à bâtons rompus.  
  
*****  
  
Quelque demi-heure plus tard, Armand de Karell, son ami Auror et sa fille se retrouvait dans le bureau personnel du maître de maison - une pièce aux murs lambrissés et meublée avec un goût, mais un goût sobre et masculin. Et la conversation du matin reprit, d'un ton plus soucieux.  
  
« C'est vraiment inquiétant » dit Armand au bout d'un long silence. « Comment les gens réagissent-t-ils ?  
  
- Les rares personnes qui sont au courant - et ça ne va pas s'arranger, croyez-moi - sont plus paniquées qu'autre chose, faut le dire.  
  
- De qui s'agit-il ?  
  
- Oh ! quelques apprentis, de ceux qui veulent devenir de grands Aurors mais qui n'ont pas assez de couilles - désolé, gamine - pour supporter la vue d'un macchabée.  
  
- Est-ce que c'était si terrible ? Il était mutilé, selon...  
  
- Mutilé ?! C'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé, mais. Disons que celui - ou « ce » - qui l'a attaqué lui a à moitié arraché la tête. Et je ne te parle pas, par respect pour la gamine, d'un bras littéralement broyé - ce qui n'est rien comparé à sa jambe gauche, retrouvée quelques mètres plus loin... Dire que le type était méconnaissable relève de ce que les gens cultivés dans ton genre qualifient de litote ! »  
  
Morgane ouvrit la bouche d'un air horrifié. « Mais ce n'est pas... »  
  
« Quoi ? Ah, ça... pour sûr, j'ai toujours dit que ça ne convenait pas à une jeune fille ! » dit Alastor sur un ton ironique.  
  
Morgane paraissait avoir perdu de son souffle à l'usage de la parole. « Quel meurtre était-ce ? Je veux dire, qui, et pourquoi ? comment ? et... »  
  
Armand l'interrompit sur un ton apaisant. « En fait, il y a eu deux meurtres.  
  
« - Deux ?!  
  
- Deux. Le premier tenait plutôt de l'exécution, un petit règlement de comptes entre Mangemorts - les marques étaient grosses, mais c'était probablement un molosse que de très ordinaire dans ce genre d'affaire ; et la victime n'était précisément un enfant de ch?ur, ni un dévoué serviteur de la cause du Ph?nix. Mais le deuxième...  
  
- Le deuxième ?  
  
- Ça s'est passé dans une maison de la banlieue de Pré-au-lard. Le type était un ancien du Ministère, un obscur chargé de mission - le genre d'« assis » qui donne des ordres du fond d'un fauteuil rembourré pendant que quelques malheureux encaissent à leur place. Mais un collaborateur précieux, qui possédait sans doute quelques secrets d'état - assez important pour qu'on les lui extorque, tout au moins.  
  
- C'est ça. Quelqu'un que le Ministère avait tout intérêt à conserver, même s'il lui coûtait l'argent du contribuable...  
  
- Mais aucun lien entre les deux meurtres ?  
  
- Apparemment aucun. Sauf l'intervalle relativement court entre les deux - ça pourrait être un indice, et la similitude du... procédé.  
  
Morgane hocha la tête et se mordit les lèvres. « Similitude ou pas, c'est trop risqué. Transplaner nécessite une grande concentration, éprouvante lorsqu'on est danger, car dangereuse quand on est nerveux ; sans compter le bruit, et sur qui l'on peut tomber en « atterrissant ». Dans le cas improbable où il aurait voulu se faire transporter, il aurait eu du mal à trouver un magicobus en forêt ; et si le crime « politique » a été commis en premier, et qu'il ait fallu faire le trajet inverse, le chauffeur du taxi aurait sans doute trouvé bizarre qu'on lui fasse faire une course de Londres à Poudlard en quatrième vitesse et en pleine nuit. et je crois qu'un cadavre supplémentaire aurait été de trop. Non, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un lien entre ces meurtres.  
  
- Peut-être, en revanche, intervint alors Armand, que le second a été inspiré du premier.  
  
- Lequel. ?  
  
- Le meurtre du rupin a été commis une demi-heure après celui du Mangemort, dit Maugrey.  
  
- Donc beaucoup trop court pour un Poudlard-Londres, objecta Morgane.  
  
- ...Mais faisable si tout était prévu, reprit son père.  
  
- Des complices ?!  
  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
  
- Parce que ça n'a aucun impact. je veux dire, les meurtres devraient alors être identiques pour donner l'impression de toute-puissance - après tout, c'est essentiel ces derniers temps...  
  
- L'ubiquité est un don reconnu en magie noire, remarqua Alastor.  
  
- Mais rare ! répliqua sa filleule. Et pas très malin de l'exposer comme ça.  
  
- Quoiqu'il en soit, conclut Monsieur de Karell, je compte sur toi, Alastor, pour me tenir au courant. J'habite trop près de cette maudite forêt pour ne pas m'inquiéter pour les enfants -  
  
- Papa !  
  
- ...et je tiens à ne pas être doublé par ces incapables de la Police magique. Je préfère d'ailleurs connaître tous les détails avant que mes fouineurs de rejetons (Morgane leva les yeux au plafond) ne mettent leur nez dans cette sale histoire.  
  
- Oh ! ce sera fait. Mais je vais avoir besoin des méninges de cette gamine (il donna à Morgane une bourrade affectueuse d'oncle prodigue) pour me dépêtrer de ce mer... de cette affaire. Après tout, c'est une experte en arts occultes ! »  
  
Tous se levèrent. Le vieux Fol'?il au visage couturé souhaita le bon jour, puis s'éloigna par une allée du parc d'une démarche claudicante. Sur son passage se faufila un petit chat noir, qui se pressa vers les cuisine d'un air alléché. « bonjour Cléo ! » jeta Armand sur un ton badin. « Bonne chasse ? » Mais le chat semblait trop affairé pour répondre ; il disparut, la queue agitée d'incessants soubresauts. « Pas assez d'oiseaux dans les branches, ce matin » commenta Morgane.  
  
Christophe s'était pendant leur longue discussion rendu au collège, et Sarah s'apprêtait à partir en courses après avoir nettoyé quelques pièces (« Elle lui donnera bien quelque chose à manger, ce chat est plus gâté que nous »)  
  
Morgane et son père restaient donc seuls à la maison.  
  
La jeune femme arborait un air pensif et Armand se surprit à vouloir lire les esprits. De toute évidence, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de divulguer quelque réflexion que ce fût sur un quelconque sujet. Il soupira d'un air fataliste ; elle finirait bien par lui parler, une fois son raisonnement abouti. Morgane possédait l'obstination d'une mule, et en l'occurrence de son père. Mieux valait attendre un moment plus propice. « Je vais faire un tour chez Amos Diggory. Il m'avait proposé de venir boire le thé il y a quelques temps, et je crois qu'en ce moment il doit avoir singulièrement besoin de compagnie. Tu veux venir ? »  
  
Morgane secoua la tête. Une douleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien avait envahit les yeux verts. Armand n'insista pas, et se contenta d'une pression réconfortante, brève et douce, sur l'épaule de sa fille. Se saisissant d'une longue cape noire de belle facture suspendue à un crochet orné, il s'en vêtit. Après un dernier regard à Morgane, accompagné d'un sourire somme toute encourageant, il quitta la maison sans autre mot. Peu après, la lourde porte de la cuisine grinça, indiquant que la gouvernante désertait elle-aussi les lieux. La jeune femme demeurait seule.  
  
Elle exhala brusquement, comme si une pression sur la poitrine l'en avait empêchée jusqu'à ce moment. Lentement, comme glissant sur le sol dallé de marbre, elle rebroussa chemin vers la volée de marches qui menaient à l'étage. Le chat noir, un morceau de poisson dans la gueule, la suivit en quelques bonds sur la rampe de métal ouvragé.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
« - Alors ?  
  
- Il y a eu un deuxième meurtre, Monsieur.  
  
- Deux meurtres ?  
  
- Oui, Monsieur.  
  
- Qui ? Eux ou nous ?  
  
- Nous n'en savons rien, Monsieur. A priori, pas nous. Mais eux. cela reste à prouver, Monsieur.  
  
- Alors prouvez-le !  
  
- Bien, Monsieur.  
  
- Vous pouvez disposer. Vous, Noxan, approchez.  
  
- Monsieur ?  
  
- Je ne dirais pas que vous avez échoué, Noxan. mais j'en suis fortement tenté.  
  
- Mais -  
  
- Silence ! Vous n'avez pas accompli correctement votre travail. Une bavure. gênante, en réalité. Maintenant, parlez. Qu'avez-vous à m'expliquer ?  
  
- Tout, semble-t-il. Pour commencer - Monsieur - le. suspect n'était pas à l'endroit prévu.  
  
- Expliquez ?  
  
- Le Mangemort semblait avoir été prévenu. Au lieu dit de Têtafouine, il n'y avait personne, Monsieur. Seulement quelques hommes postés en surveillance.  
  
- Qui étaient-ils ?  
  
- De simples partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne d'important mais de simples aspirants Mangemorts destinés au front.  
  
- Hum. De la chair à canon, en somme.  
  
- C'est le terme que j'emploierais. Ils ont été « récupérés » par les gars de la Police Magique.  
  
- Encore ! Ils ne cessent de mettre leur nez dans nos affaires. Raison de plus pour que « votre » éclat n'aie pas passé inaperçu ! Enfin... poursuivez.  
  
- L'homme que je ... que nous recherchions avait pris la fuite en direction de la forêt qui fait face à Poudlard -  
  
- Pour quelle raison ?  
  
- Sans aucun doute, il devait avoir un contact à cet endroit. Je... nous supposons qu'il s'agissait de cet homme assassiné plus loin.  
  
- Mmmh... un lien entre eux, alors ?  
  
- Probablement.  
  
- Bien, poursuivez.  
  
- ... Le fuyard avait semé mes... collègues, et j'ai dû improviser -  
  
- De l'improvisation ? je crois en effet que c'est exactement ce dont il s'agissait !  
  
- ... en tout cas, c'était la seule solution : il fallait empêcher tout contact avec ses semblables, et tout quiproquo avec d'éventuels courageux idiots venus lui porter main forte.  
  
- Y en a-t-il eu ?  
  
- Fort heureusement, pas le moindre, Monsieur.  
  
- C'est déjà ça !  
  
- Je suppose que oui. Personne ne l'a... ne nous a suivis. J'ai usé des... moyens du bord pour l'éliminer. Nous avions déjà tout planifié, et il ne nous était plus utile ; s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait, il fallait l'empêcher de prévenir ses complices. Et dans le cas contraire...  
  
- ... l'empêcher d'augmenter les dégâts. C'est bien, Noxan, vous pouvez vous retirer. Je vous contacterai en cas de besoin, si d'autres de nos... camarades font du zèle. Ayez des oreilles partout ; nous verrons bien ce que votre bévue nous coûtera. Leur enquête semble pour le moment patauger quelque peu. espérons que cela durera un temps. Après...  
  
- Après, Monsieur ?  
  
- A Son retour, nous aurons du travail, croyez-moi... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas réputé pour son immense indulgence, n'est-ce pas ? Les temps sont durs, pour nous, mais nous nous devons de préparer la grande rentrée de Lord Voldemort... »  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
(A suivre)  
  
ah... mais qui donc sont ces étranges personnages qui discutent du sort des hommes ? et quel lien peut avoir la famille de Morgane avec quelques meurtres ? et pour qui donc travaillent-ils tous ?  
  
en somme, ne rien savoir est parfois dangereux... mais en d'autres temps, tout à fait passionnant : après tout, ce n'est que le début de l'histoire...  
  
j'autorise toutes les spéculations ! ^-^  
  
Mélusine. 


End file.
